Ten Things Bella Does Better Than Edward
by EdwardsSoul101
Summary: A list of ten things that Bella can do better than Edward. Probably the only ten things, by the way. The chapters are in no particular order. Beware the spoilers. Various characters' POVs.
1. Blush

**Chapter One – Blush.**

_Bella's POV. Occurs sometime during the first half of Eclipse._

It was late. Even against his ice cold body, I felt warm. The only sound was that of his velvet voice humming my lullaby. I knew I was seconds away from falling asleep.

He lightly brushed his hand against my face once more. Even though I was almost unconscious, I could feel the rush of blood as it flooded my cheeks. He chuckled almost silently to himself.


	2. Eat and enjoy it

**Chapter Two – Eat, and enjoy it.**

_Edward's POV. Occurs sometime during the first half of Eclipse._

I sat, as I did almost every morning, and watched Bella eat her breakfast. She chewed thoughtfully, and as always, I yearned to know what she was thinking. I didn't ask her, though; I knew she preferred it this way, having some things I didn't know. I did decide to ask her another question, though, even though it had appeared in our morning conversational topics many times before.

"I still don't understand how you can enjoy eating that. Surely, it can't taste good," I aimed at her bowl of cereal.

"I would like to point out three things here," she replied, as if her answer had been formulated well in advance. "Firstly, you are a vampire. You don't eat; you drink blood. I am a human, and I therefore don't find blood appetising. See my drift?" I had to admit, I did see her drift. Sort of. We were different species, so were bound to have different tastes in food, I suppose.

"Secondly, you don't really remember being human, so you probably don't remember when you enjoy eating actual food. _'Human memories fade,'_" she quoted me. I understood her point there, too. I really did need to think of some better topics to talk about over breakfast than ones that she could shoot me down on almost instantly.

"And, finally, I like to eat. I may be skinny, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy food. Plus, dinnertime is really the only time I spend with Charlie these days," she finished.

She had some good points there. And she thought _I_ knew everything.

"Fine," I surrendered. "You win. But only for now." I decided to eventually think of a way to rephrase my question so that she couldn't give a straight answer.

"I get to win?" Bella responded. "I never win." She faked shock while she picked up her now-empty bowl to place it in the sink.

"That's the downside of having a boyfriend who is great at everything," I teased. "Except apparently enjoying food."

"And modesty," she muttered under her breath. Of course, she knew I'd hear her. I dashed across the kitchen at extreme speed to make her jump. She gasped, and I caught her as she almost fell down. Blood rose to her face as her cheeks became pink, and I smirked at her. She grinned right back at me, warmly.


	3. Fall down

**Chapter Three – Fall down.**

_Emmett's POV. Occurs sometime during the first half of Eclipse._

Alice froze. The three of us (Jasper, Rose and I) waited for her to snap out of her current state.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked. Normally this wouldn't be necessary, but Edward was with Bella right now. Probably best not to disturb him.

Alice tunefully giggled to herself, before whispering her vision to each of us in turn. Once I heard the story, I glided out of the room to sit by Edward's piano. I figured there would have the best view of the staircase.

As predicted, Bella and Edward came down the staircase, Bella in front. I grinned and waved politely at her. Edward gave me a sharp look.

Suddenly, Bella lost her footing. She misinterpreted the width of the stair, and her face looked panicked. She was about to fall flat on her face, when (of course) Edward reached out and grabbed her around the waist before she hit the ground.

I stifled a laugh. Edward shot me another glare.

"Spoilsport," I muttered. A challenging but almost silent growl erupted from Edward's throat. I smiled at Bella to let her know I was joking.

"I've got to get my fun somewhere! No-one I know can stack like you, Bella."


	4. Sleep

**Chapter Four – Sleep.**

_Edward's POV. Occurs sometime during the first half of Eclipse._

My sense of time had improved over the many nights I spent with Bella. I was often able to tell what time it was whether it was pitch black at 9 in the evening, or pitch black at 4 in the morning.

I listened while she slept, to her regular deep breaths, Charlie's loud snoring, the wind and rain as it often pelted her window. And, in the early morning hours, I listened to Bella as she spoke subconsciously into the darkness. Whenever she spoke my name, a soft warmth crept through my heart and the rest of me thereafter; it was a subtle reassurance that she loved me. Obviously, I knew this already, but it was still nice to be reminded. After all this time, I still found it hard to believe that someone as extraordinary as Bella could love such a creature as me.

I thought, again, of my human years, and how I didn't remember much about them. I certainly didn't remember sleeping, or dreaming. There was no point wondering what I'd dream about if I was able; Bella was all that mattered to me now. Ever.

As I sometimes did, I wished I was human. Just for a moment. To remember what it would be like to be able to escape the world, just for a few hours, to forget everything, and just… drift. Of course, there were other reasons I wished I was human, too, primarily because in that case Bella would never have to become a monster.

I never wished Carlisle hadn't changed me, though. I would never be able to thank him for that. If he hadn't changed me, I would firstly not still be here, and Bella would have never entered my life. I would also probably still be the naïve, full-of-himself teenage boy I was in 1918. But I wished, if pointlessly, that I could somehow have become a vampire for the last eighty years just so I could still be alive now, and then I could miraculously change back and be with Bella, as a human.

I sighed, almost silently. Such foolish things I longed for, when I should really be wishing on more important matters, for example that Bella managed to keep herself away from newborn werewolves long enough to keep me sane.

Bella's body started to shift, and she said my name once. The warmth spread through me, as it always did, and I caressed her face softly. She seemed to smile, and then started to sleep deeply again. Sometimes, I was so glad that she could sleep.


	5. Be friends with Jacob

**Chapter Five – Genuinely be friends with Jacob Black.**

_Jacob's POV. ECLIPSE SPOILERS!! Occurs in chapter 8 of Eclipse, just after Jacob tells Bella that she'd be better off dead than as a vampire, causing Bella to leave, angrily._

I try not to let my mind slip, not until she's gone. Not until she's safe.

What am I thinking? Of course she would never be safe, not with those_leeches_ she seems to adore so much… Okay, seriously, be calm. She's not far enough away yet. Just a little further, then I can think whatever I want.

My hands are still shaking, whether I'm thinking about it or not. They quiver uncontrollably, threatening to make the rest of me quake too. I hate how I can't control my anger, and more than that, I can't_express_ my anger without putting the people around me in danger.

That was a good move, telling Bella I'd rather she was dead than become one of _them_. I know it was mean, but it was necessary. I don't know how much longer I can last, even now, never mind when she's standing right here. Even with her sharp temper, I know I'll be able to get her to forgive me; we're best friends. Don't get me wrong, I know it's awful to say such horrible things to her, but it's for her own safety, really. If I hadn't said what I did when I did, I might've phased while she was still here. And that would _not_ have been a good plan.

I sit down, slowly and carefully, and press my hot palms into the grass. Before I can stop myself, I picture Bella in my mind. I picture that bloodsucker with her, kissing her… Biting her. I see her curled up in a ball, obviously in enormous amounts of pain. And then, finally, I see her with skin so pale it's almost transparent. I touch her arm; it's so cold, it even makes _me_ shudder. I smell her, and the scent rips through my nose and throat, making them raw…

At this point, I realise what I am thinking, and how much it is hurting me. The whole of my body is shaking, and my temperature is rising to something even higher than my usual 108.9. I curse, and one sudden enormous shudder travels through me, ripping my clothes, elongating my limbs and feet, covering my body in thick hair. I lift up my furry head and howl, although I am secretly quite happy that I managed to get Bella out of the way before this happened.

"_Jacob, calm down,"_ Sam's voice seems to call in my ear. I ignore him, and begin to run. When I'm feeling like this, there's nothing I can do but run.


	6. Be Patient

**Chapter Six – Be patient.**

_Bella's POV. Occurs sometime during the first half of Eclipse._

Edward sat beside me and drummed his fingers persistently yet rhythmically on the steering wheel. He had insisted yet again on driving my car, though I knew he couldn't stand its sluggish pace. He pushed down hard on the accelerator, and the truck screamed in resistance. He sighed, almost silently. I could tell how frustrated he was, and how hard he must have been working not to clench his fists and seriously deform my steering wheel.

I reached over, almost cautiously, with my left hand and placed it over his. He sent a quick smile in my direction, and stopped drumming his fingers. He turned his head towards me, and I wondered yet again how he managed to drive so flawlessly without even looking at the road. _"I have better reflexes,"_ a quote of his floated into my mind. I smiled inwardly, and when Edward gave me a questioning look, I realised I was smiling on the outside too.

He opened his mouth to ask a question, but I replied before he spoke. I knew what he would ask; it would be the same question he always asked.

"I was thinking about how you insist on driving my car because you have better reflexes than me, although your patience clearly needs some work," I stated. He grinned his crooked smile, melting my insides.

"I can be patient if I want to," he replied. I glared at him. "Okay, maybe I have issues with patience. It's all a bit backwards if you think about it. I'm not very patient, yet I had to wait over a century to find you,"

"While I'm fairly patient, even though I didn't even wait two decades for you," I completed his sentence. I sunk deep into thought about how I would have coped living for an entire century without meeting Edward, but I was interrupted by the door beside me opening. I hadn't even noticed the noisy rattling of my truck come to a halt when we arrived.

Edward scooped me out of the truck and into his arms. He whispered in my ear, in a voice so low I could barely hear him; "You were worth the wait."


	7. Be immune to some gifts

**Chapter Seven – Be unaffected by most vampires' "gifts".**

_A/N: Really sorry it's been so long since I updated! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I guess it's a little longer than my average. Enjoy!_

_Alice's POV. Spoilers for New Moon. Occurs during chapter 21 of New Moon when Edward, Alice and Bella are meeting the Volturi. Dialogue taken straight from the book._

Aro seemed to be deep in thought. I suddenly wished, as I had at times before, that I could see what he was thinking, like Edward could. When I looked at Edward, however, it was clear that I did not want to see what Aro was thinking at all. Edward was almost fuming beside me, his expression torn between anger and pain. Finally, Aro made a decision, and I understood why Edward was angry.

Aro was going to ask Jane to try and hurt Bella.

I was not afraid for Bella's safety, of course, because I could already see that Jane would not be able to hurt her. I glared at Edward, thinking what I had just seen very loudly so that he would hear. However, he seemed to be blocking me out. Perhaps his rage had taken over. It wouldn't be the first time…

"Jane, dear?" Aro called gently. Edward reacted just as badly to this as he would have if he hadn't seen it coming.

A growl ripped from his throat. "No," Edward almost roared. I saw a rush of decisions flash past me; different methods he could use to protect Bella. I held his arm, trying to make him see that she wouldn't get hurt. He seemed to be past the point when he was going to listen to me. That was fair enough, I supposed, since it was me who thought Bella was dead in the first place.

He shook my arm away with no effort, and I stepped back a little. If only he would decide on how he was going to prevent Jane from hurting Bella, then perhaps I could intervene. I did not want to watch Edward in pain if he managed to get hurt himself, and I was sure he would rather Bella didn't have to either. He was still between ideas, though.

Eventually, Aro gave the command. Jane shifted to face us, and smiled. I saw a flash of evil in her eyes. Then I saw Edward's decision. He jumped towards Jane, in an attempt to get between her and Bella. "Don't!" I cried a second too late. Edward was already on the ground, obviously in pain. Bella could not move; she watched in horror. I could almost hear the "click" as everything fitted together in her mind. In my mind, I saw her try to jump between Jane and Edward. There was no need; she would just get us all in more trouble. "Stop!" she yelled, but I grabbed her before she could do anything. I held my strong arms around her and kept her still.

Finally, Aro motioned for Jane to stop, and Edward was still. Bella's body tensed, with no idea if he was even alive. Aro gently nodded towards Bella and I, and Jane smiled again, looking into Bella's shocked eyes. I remained still. Once I had taken note of the fact that Bella was obviously unaffected by Jane's "gift", I released her.

"He's fine," I whispered to her, but to be perfectly honest, I had no idea if Edward was fine or not. To both our relief, he got up seemingly painlessly. His eyes were panicked; he looked to Jane, then at Bella. Seeing that she was safe, the panic lessened.

I was sure that Edward was glad now, if not always, that Bella remained immune to most vampires' "gifts".


End file.
